


It's Warm (Like a Kiss from the Rain)

by shakespeareishq



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Making Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2462444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shakespeareishq/pseuds/shakespeareishq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Scott kissing against a tree in the rain that's literally the whole fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Warm (Like a Kiss from the Rain)

**Author's Note:**

> Set in an unspecified future where Chris doesn't wanna kill Scott and instead just wants to kiss him lots.
> 
> Title from the song Barso Re

Ostensibly, it’s a tracking exercise. See if the big bad alpha can escape the clutches of a seasoned werewolf hunter.

Of course then it starts raining and it becomes about  _finding_  Chris so he can take them home.

He thinks he’s caught the hunter’s scent, and means to follow, but then Chris is slamming him bodily against the nearest tree, and Scott could fight back but rain is dripping off Chris’ nose and eyelashes and Scott wants a taste.

Chris sputters when Scott starts licking at his eyes, because that’s new for them, but Scott just playfully bites at Chris’ nose, the rainwater turning salty and warm on Chris’ skin, and laughs. Chris bites his own lip a little and gives Scott a fond look. It’s so different from the murderous ones Scott used to receive and Scott can’t help but return it. They must look ridiculous out here, where it’s pouring and the tree they’re under not doing much at all to shelter them.

But fuck that Scott wants a kiss.

Chris’ lips are soft and wet and plush from the rain, Scott tilting his head up just a hair to reach that utterly kissable mouth, and he thinks again how lucky he is that this is even something he’s allowed to do.

Chris’ hands find their way to Scott’s abs, outlined where his flimsy white t-shirt has practically melted against his body. He runs his hands first over, then under, Scott’s shirt using his forearms to lift it up and off, forcing them to stop kissing as he does. It lands with a wet plop in the mud and Scott doesn’t even care. The heat radiating from Chris’ still clothed body plus his own supernaturally-high temperature is plenty for him, and besides Chris is sucking water out of his collarbones so who needs shirts?

The hunter’s attempts to mark his neck are valiant but futile, and Scott wants to kiss him again anyways, wants to wreck Chris’ mouth until the older man’s lips are swollen and red and he can’t think straight.

Scott’s hair is saturated and flopping down into his eyes, so he reluctantly removes his hand from where it’s curled itself around the back of Chris’ neck to push it up so he can see again. His eyes are full-on alpha red now, to help him see Chris more clearly through the downpour, and also because he knows Chris thinks it’s hot. He decides that he’s done being the one with bark digging into his back so he uses his strength to pick Chris completely up off the ground and flip their positions. They don’t break the kiss and Scott mentally gives himself awesome points for that. Chris gives a little ‘oof’ as he hits the tree, and his hands come up to grab at Scott’s biceps and squeeze, his fingers tracing Scott’s tattoo like he’ll be able to feel it if he just tries hard enough.

Scott lets Chris’ mouth go so he can nuzzle their noses together. He thinks about saying something but then decides that he likes the sound of the rain more. He slips his tongue out to lick more water off Chris’ upper lip, then slides his tongue between those lips where the heat of Chris’ mouth provides a delicious contrast to his rain cooled face. One of his hands makes its way inside Chris’ jacket where it’s still miraculously dry and warm, and he untucks Chris’ shirt so he can slide it down the back of his pants to squeeze his ass.

Chris makes a small noise of pleasure, one Scott probably couldn’t have heard over the rain without possessing superpowers. Chris leans in towards Scott’s ear, and Scott feels his lips move when he speaks.

“As fun as this is, maybe we should be getting home.”

Scott doesn’t like that idea at all, and he gives his best puppy whine to prove it. Chris just cards his fingers through Scott’s wet hair and takes Scott’s free hand in his. Scott’s other hand leaves Chris’ pants with no small amount of reluctance, but Chris doesn’t let go as he walks Scott back to where Chris’ car is parked by the side of the road.

There’s absolutely no point in trying to dry off before they get in, so Chris sighs and mournfully hopes his seats will dry out alright.

Chris should probably have both hands on the wheel in this weather, but since his right hand is laced in Scott’s left Scott doesn’t see how that’s going to happen anytime soon. Chris mentions something about a warm bath and hot chocolate when they get home, and if Scott wasn’t already over the moon for Chris he would’ve gotten there pretty quick.

He has the best boyfriend ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
